Shackleless Bonds
by Miickey
Summary: Sakura always considered weak; was forced to leave the village after learning that Danzou has staged a coup to become Hokage. Becoming a missing nin herself, she never expected for things to turn out they way they have. SasuSaku AU
1. Escape

_Sakura always considered weak; was forced to leave the village for one year after first becoming Anbu and from learning that Danzou has staged a coup to overthrow the village. Seeing as though it was only temporary or just…a fluke you never know how wrong you could possibly be. (SakuSasu AU) _

_The story is staged where Pein had destroyed the village, but now most of rookie 9 have fled, becoming missing nins of their own. Also yes Sasuke did kill Itachi, and he is part of Akastuki, but as of right now, their plans have drastically changed. But Sasuke _will_ kill anyone who he sees that are apart of Konoha and is still dead set on killing the elders and everyone in it. Things may look bright now, but things aren't always as what they appear to be…_

_-_

_Shackleless Bonds_

_-_

_Chapter one: Escape _

Emerald eyes steeled as a kunai embedded itself merely inches from her person.

He must've known her exact position as she leaped onto a nearby branch, wincing as bark embedded itself into her already and heavily bleeding palm.

_Shit. _Calming her frantic heart beat while brushing damp strawberry-milk pink locks out of her warn face, the dangerous kunoichi quickly closed her eyes as she concentrated on molding her chakra as she flared it, probing the deathly quiet surroundings around her.

Taking several poisoned shuriken deep within the confines of her pouch Sakura flung them mercilessly at a silhouette nearing her with lighting speed. Pitch black as it was, Sakura knew she hit her target as a muffled grunt vibrated throughout the dense forest. Using that to her advantage a firm yet lethal chakra enhanced fist connected with a solid body, breaking multiple ribs in the process. Both collided to the muddied earth below with a thud as Sakura grabbed her assailant by the neck.

Pushing harshly against the soft cartilaginous discs between the vertebrate of his neck, the hunter nin limply relaxed in the hands of the girl before saying in short, pained and labored gasps,

"W-we will kill y-you Haruno Sakura…" She could only stare at his unmoving form, before quickly dropping him as she masked her chakra.

_There were others. _

_He wasn't the only one._

Backing away slowly she cursed herself for not noticing such strong chakra signals heading her way. It's been exactly 2 months and she's not even close to her new Shishou's location and she has to get there. _Soon._

It's been 14 hours, 49 minutes and however many seconds they've been chasing her so far today. _Straight_. Crouching into the thick underbrush she mentally forced her heart to stop temporally as a small group of Root nin found the body she so stupidly laid there.

_I had no time._ Is what she tells herself as her body becomes eerily still along with her eyes which held a glassy sheen to them staring out into nothingness. Searching their dead member's body for vital signs one of the hunters spews out an array of vulgar words out of mere frustration.

"Fuck, this body wasn't killed even over 30 minutes ago and her damn chakra signal disappeared as if she hasn't been here in _days."_ The captain of the squad looked harshly at the nin through a boar shaped mask, silently warning him to speak out of line again.

"Let's go." He bit out as he tossed the limp body to another comrade before vanishing, leaving crumpled leaves in his place.

-

Birds could be heard for miles as they restlessly chirp throughout the still sleeping Fire Country. But only one was awake to see the misty break of dawn. Sakura stood up and stretched, hearing bones pop and sore, aching muscles scream in harsh protest. Numbly Sakura looked down to see her clothes muddied, shredded and just plain…unusable anymore.

_I guess I have to use those now._ She thought to herself as she walked towards the sound of a running river. _I have to find _him_ soon, if I can ever think about finding Naruto and saving Tsunade-shishou. _Dropping down to the ground below Sakura grabbed her bag and pulled out an array of clothes. Glancing in the surface of the water to see her reflection, she reflexively blanched away at the horrifying sight before her.

Back in the village hidden in the leaves, Sakura never had to use and make up which made Ino dead set to skin alive to get her fair skinned complexion, but oh did she need it now.

_Well being 'dead' for the night will do this to you.' _Her inner smugly stated as Sakura scrubbed her face as hard as she could. Making sure no one is around; she stripped down in sky clad and jumped into the freezing cold water. Holding her tongue as she kept in scream from showing her location to wandering shinobi, she washed her person and hair using her favorite peach shampoo quickly as she possibly can and got out feeling like a drowned, half dead cat.

Grudgingly she closes her eyes for half a split second. She's at…93% capacity. Wishing her reserves were completely full, Sakura uses her chakra to dry her soaked body along with the wind that just so happened to blow, cutting into her bare flesh like knives. Finally finished Sakura grabbed her clothes and dashed towards the nearest tree. Minutes later she stepped out into Anbu combat clothes consisting of; a tight black shirt accompanied by newly custom made shorts that were not really her tastes, too close to the old shorts she wore before all of _this_ happened.

_Which are a little too short. _Her inner commented. A silver pleated chest plate secured itself around her slim waist as she kept her worn shin length boots and chakra molded gloves. Now digging in her dark green bag, Sakura pulled out a small brush and began the painstaking task of brushing through her matted hair. It had grown a little bit past her shoulders as she put her mask securely in front of her face. Strangely to her, it resembled the mask Haku wore when they had fought years ago in the land of the waves when team 7 was happily together again.

Well _she _didn't fight him, but remembering the times brought an ache that could send her bursting into to tears at any moment. Shaking her head, she placed everything back, but pulled out on the side pouch; her last soldier pill. Cussing aloud she stubbornly pops it into her mouth and chews the bone dry thing. As a medic she knows the damage eating solider pills straight for the past two months can do to a person's body, but throws that thought aside since she only has one week until she meets her new teacher. _4 hours and 100 miles to go._

She sighs to herself as she wraps her yellow poncho around her tiny body, springing into the trees that hid her form easily. Sakura was still in Fire country and had to travel to a country not known that commonly by others. It was the Sun Country with the village hidden in Sun and Shadows. It being close to Earth Country, she had a ways to go.

-

4 hours later

Sakura had just entered a small run down village at the ending border of Earth. Walking through the desolate if you can even call it town; she could smell the subtle, faint odor of alcohol and decay. Subconsciously scrunching her nose at this, she makes her way over to a takoyaki shop.

"One order of takoyaki please?" As she handed him the loose change she carried with her. Sakura had long gone put her mask away miles before she got to the village as she saw the chef nod curtly and walk off. Finding herself a seat, she pulled out her list of contacts and wallet.

_There should be at least one contact here, and Kami if I'm going to have a place to sleep I need this job. Badly. _Sakura was cut short of her depressing musings as the chef from earlier placed her blissful, steaming fried octopus in front of her. Graciously offering her thanks, she bites and instantly squeals as a burst of flavor envelops her mouth. As she opens her eyes she immediately blushes as everyone stares at her with perplexed looks plastered to their faces. _It's been months since she's had real food! _Roaming through her book, she spots a promising name.

_Nakamura Shuichi? _

Reading the information, she eyes the man's photo questioningly. He looks innocent enough with mud brown eyes framed by long black hair. Interestingly enough he's part of a mafia and runs his own drug trafficking business. Too engrossed in finding more out about this man, Sakura's head shoots up suddenly at a tid bit of the conversation at the bar.

"Ne, doesn't that girl look like the one in this month's new bingo book?"

"Actually she does. That pink hair says it all so, what should we do?"

"Call the tracker nins of course you baka!" Multiple people hearing this conversation as well looked over toward the girl with disgusted or frightened looks etched upon their faces. Mentally screaming her head off at her stupidity for not doing a simple henge, Sakura quickly runs out the restaurant and into the darken streets.

_Looks like we've nowhere to sleep. What do you mean we? I'm you, baka._ Her subconscious scolded her at her childish thoughts. Sighing Sakura trudged along the littered streets, only to find a broke down inn that was _already_ closed down. _What the hell?! _Never even thinking about this back in Konoha, the tired girl leaped onto the ledges of the inn and praying that the room she was about to enter was empty, she stealthily snuck in. Releasing a breath she hadn't noticed she kept in she felt not one presence in the dark room.

Walking warily into the bathroom, she took a quick scalding hot shower, put on a white t-shirt four sizes too big for her, and a pair of green boxers embroided with little frogs eating ramen on them. Naruto had given them for her to wear as much as she could so she could always remember him by it. Sakura spent nearly the rest of that day sterilizing them; only Kami knows if he ever washed them. Then it hit her, as she dragged her tired body towards the bed and fell asleep before even hitting the sheets beneath her.

-

_Wake up now Shannaro! _

"W-wha?" A still sleeping girl asked herself.

_You baka, it's already 10am so get your lazy ass up…or just go back to sleep. I need my beauty sleep anyways; and you DO need it too. _That woke her up as she yelped and jumped out of bed, but tangled herself in the sheets in the process and crashed to the hard wooden floor below. Muttering an array of colorful words at how dastardly bright the world is and how someone should turn off the sun, Sakura slowly changed into her battle clothes, getting ready for the day.

Once with that out of her way, she, making sure that she had everything, leaped out the window only feeling a slight pang of guilt as she made her way to her affiliate's shack. And by the looks of it, it really was a shack. Sakura's right eye twitched slightly as she stood in front of a piece of crud that could fit her, and _only _her! _What the hell?! _Getting dangerously to the point of turning the thing into slivers of wood, she knocked lightly on the door and waited for a reply.

Passer bys looked at the girl strangely as they muttered their worried thoughts aloud for the ill and that only added fuel to the fire. As if the door could feel its impending demise, a head popped out now facing a chakra enhanced fist.

-

"Ah, I can see that you're the nuken Haruno Sakura that everyone is talking about. You must feel quite popular." Nakamura Shuichi stated as he examined her hotly blushing form.

"G-Gomenasai about earlier Nakamura-san. A-Ano, how did you find out that I was nuken?" Preying that the people earlier had mistaken her for a man or…just someone else instead of her! "You haven't seen the latest bingo book? I'm shocked Haruno-san, why you're on the front page."

Hell must've frozen over because that could _never _happen unless…

"But there are more important and pressing matters at hand. It seems as though we have an assassin in our midst, and I want you to find him and either keep him dead or alive. I_ cannot_ afford to lose my client in this case so failure is _not_ an option do you understand me?" He demanded icily as he glared at her with those once amused eyes, gone and replaced with cold, calculating and merciless orbs. Ones that reminded her of someone…

"H-Hai. I understand and I can assure you failure is not in my vocabulary."

_Yeah right. _

"Good. You should know that completing this task quick and efficiently will come with 50,000 ryou."

_I'm eating like Chouji at an all you can eat buffet tonight! SHANNARO! _Her inner screeched as her outer showed the after effects as she drooled a little bit, agreeing with her for once. "You can have my word on it boss!"

"Okay…well our place will be open so be back in exactly one hour." With that said, he rudely told her to get out and happily; she obeyed. Now stepping out the cramped passageway and onto the streets, Sakura pulled out her wallet and sighed at the depressing sight inside. Having nothing else to do, she looked for a shop in this poor excuse of a town and found what she was looking for. The words for the name of the shop were dull and faded, but the inside looked promising.

It smelled of bitter essence and…chai? as she made her way to the counter, handing the bored looking store clerk a small handful of solider pills. Coming out the store officially dirt poor now, Sakura swallowed a pill as she scoured the streets. Walking around she saw a clothing outlet and being the hormonal 15 year old she is, she dashed into the store in a flash. Browsing she saw a plain lime green sundress and eyed it with envy and longing. Seeing a group of girls around her age enter the shop she could only think of the days when herself and Hinata would spend hours aimlessly going from store to store, dragging a very pissed looking Neji and a near brain dead Naruto around carrying their bags. Almost losing it, Sakura quickly made her way out of the shop and realized that her hour was almost up.

_Time flies when your playing imaginary shopping. _Her inner retorted sarcastically as she stood in the gambling hut's bathroom. Feeling a slight buzz in the back of her head, Sakura got the feeling something…bad would happen on this mission. Concentrating she molded her chakra to form a henge to herself. Seconds later a shocked brunette with large hazel eyes stared through the mirror at the lime green dress she had saw earlier at the shop she had been in.

_Okay let's get this over and done with. _Stepping out the cramped bathroom, Sakura made her way over towards the entrance of the building. Glancing at anyone or anything that moved, she mentally cursed herself for not learning to pick up on subtle movements that would be a dead give away for a person who was trained to take information, or kill. A spy. Tomorrow she will meet her new shishou just like her old one told her too so she had to finish this tonight. Thinking about Tsunade in a coma, still hasn't set it yet she thinks as she calls it "pre-shock".

Probing her masked chakra throughout the now crowded building, Sakura could sense nothing threatening…yet. Wandering around the crowds, she kept close to her client trying to look for the other that was sent to kill him.

-

It's been almost an hour and nothing has happened.

_Absolutely frickin nothing_!

Sakura could just pull her hair out in frustration as she continued to watch the players gamble and the others dance, drink at the bar or do just what ever, but she wants that 50,000 ryou _now_ dammit! And it feels like ever since she left the bathroom…someone's been following her. At first she just thought it was from the weird buzz that she had earlier, but now? …it's like it's more of a bloodlust feeling she's been getting and that's not from hallucinating or an unnecessary headache.

Calming down her steadily growing heart rate, Sakura tried to stay aloof as she continued to watch the man she thinks is following her. Very conservative he looks by the way he dresses. Black colored pants with a matching jacked accompanied with a dark blue silk shirt with a black tie hanging loosely around his neck, his gazed drilled into hers for just a split second before completely ignoring her and walking off.

"Sasuke?!" The name seemed so alien as it left her lips, but so many memories came tumbling down hard upon her, it felt as if she couldn't breathe. Surprisingly she didn't feel the urge to cry at even the slightest thought of him name. Only bitterness and a deep wrenching inside her chest was the reaction. The man had Long hair that was way longer than Neji's and his eyes were green, but held the same emptiness that Sasuke's had. Left slightly shaken Sakura looked over to the rowdy players to see her's had gone missing. Cursing out loudly causing many others to stare at her blatantly rude form she briskly waltzed over to an empty corridor where she thought she saw a small flicker of movement go.

"Jin-san?" She whispered out trying not to draw attention to herself as she checked a room that stated entrance for employees _only_. Stepping into the darkened and silhouetted room, a chakra enriched hand casted menacing shadows around the wary kunoichi. Suddenly from behind Sakura was harshly slammed against the wall earning a small whimper of pain to escape her lips, and causing dots to flicker across her line of vision. Blood stained the white walls as she heard a smooth, velvet monotone voice right beside her ear, causing her to involuntarily shiver under his rough touch.

"Your efforts are useless. Stop now and I won't have to kill you." _It's like being called weak all over again_. Not answering him, Sakura closed her eyes giving herself time to calculate her chances and her chakra reserves. Bracing herself, her foot connected with her momentarily stunned

"stalker".

Taking this time to knock him out with one final blow, Sakura aimed a deadly chakra engulfed fist, which held a third of her reserves and went for his face. Too shocked to see that this insignificant little girl before him could throw him off guard like that, barely missed the fist that was aimed for his face, but realized it was too late a it he accidentally out of pure reflex, grabbed it with his hand, breaking it along with bursting the delicate veins inside of it as well. Hissing out in pain, cold green eyes looked up to see the girl just as shocked as he was, but what surprised him even more, was the fact that the brunette had disappeared and in her place there stood Haruno Sakura.

Said girl must've noticed her henge had long dissipated so with an array of arduous hand seals a swirling cluster of Sakura petals lightly fell to the earth below, but one was caught in the other hand of none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

-

Taking her client who was just using the bathroom to the fruitful bearer of her funds, Sakura took her chivalrous amount of money and took off. Not only nervous that whoever that was saw her true appearance, but she only had a few hours of rigorous traveling to meet Taro Takahashi, her new mentor. Jumping from branch to hap hazardous branch, Sakura was merely minutes away, now in Sun Country, from meeting her mentor. Having no problems traveling so far, she couldn't shake the hunch that something wrong was going to happen.

Not with her mentor, but lately her thoughts have been immersed and revolving around a certain raven that plagued her every waking dreams and thoughts. Letting that get to her, a branch crumbled under her feet from too much force, sending her crashing into the earth below.

_So much for having an easy, injury ridden trip. _Tripping an over-sized root, as soon as she got up from her previous fall, Sakura bit her tongue in fashion causing it to bleed.

"SHANNARO!" She yelled, punching a tree at the edge of the forest; splitting the giant maple in half. It must've been the cape as she ripped it off, put her mask back on and stuffed it into her bag. Executing a level two henge, Sakura transformed her bag into a small hand held scroll and jammed it in her into her yellow pouch. Seeming as if it happened subtly, the sun grew brighter with every passing second as she stepped over the border that she will live in for the next year.

"Did it just get brighter?"

_Naw, you just rubbed the dirt out of your eyes and it got brighter. It's normally this annoyingly bright. _Without having a pain in the ass inner to talk to Sakura would've gone crazy a month ago. Being almost socially dependant by nature, she strives for someone to talk to and so far, let's face it; she's miserable. Sighing almost despairingly, Sakura's breath caught in her throat at a quick glance of her surroundings. There were shadows and pockets of sun shimmering down from tree tops. One could almost mistake this for Fire Country, but the climate was slightly cooler than that, along with the fog that lightly misted the ground, creating the illusion of shimmering diamonds sparkling as they caught the light making them even brighter.

Awed and slightly thrown off, she continued on her way, until she came to the village she's been traveling to find. It took her a while as the shadows would throw her off track as they created illusions which lead her to aimlessly wander around the woods and sometimes running into boulders as big as Stone Country's.

_Welcome to the village hidden in Sun and Shadows! Looks like they don't get a lot of visitors with that personal ad displayed there out in the open, I mean come on it's a Shinobi village and they didn't even ask for your passport; what the hell?! _

Pushing her inner to the deepest confines of her mind, Sakura walked warily into the bustling village. Finding a promising shop, she waltzed over to ask a man if he knew where a Tora Takahashi lived.

"Ah, yes. He lives on the outskirts of town. You must be new here, since everyone knows who he is." Damn Tsunade for not telling her more information about him. "Who is he actually?" She asked as she muttered her thanks when he handed her a steaming cup of blueberry tea; not her favorite, but she'll live.

"He came here years ago. Originally from Moon Country that boy was. So talented, that even he, without breaking a sweat, could become Kagegan or Kage of any village."

"Kagegan?"

"Yeah, it's like the Kage of your village." Finishing her tea, Sakura nodded her head curtly.

"I see. Thank you for the tea." As she left him a courteous amount. Following the directions the man had given her, she took the time to study the place. It seemed to be a bustling town that doesn't even get that much people traveling through, she noticed as many stopped to gawk at her. It seemed lively…content as she saw many children running after another.

Quickly she chided herself for even thinking for one second she could stay here and be happy when Naruto and the rest of them were probably suffering under Danzou's control. Like she is too, but that's not the point as she found herself standing in front of a modern house a few miles away from the village.

One.

Two.

Three knocks were rapped against the door and standing there she waited.

And waited.

…And waited.

It's been 3 hours as she banged, pounded and kicked on the door and…still no reply.

"If isn't here in the next 10 seconds I'll…" Sakura warned as she left a 10 foot deep crater near the house. "You'll what Haruno-san? And by the way, you're re-filling that back up with dirt." Said girl whirled around to see a man looking at her with a slightly amused expression grace his angelic face.

If it weren't for the fact that he randomly showed up when she was about to destroy his house, or the fact that he's standing here, right in front of her, and is opprobrious that he was certainly not what she was expecting. A taunting smirk graced his lips as he stared Sakura down. Shaggy snow white hair, barely reaching just above his shoulders, framed his face. Crystal ice blue eyes showed mock amusement, seeing the look of shock written across her face. He looked like a older, more lazier version of Naruto, fashion wise that is. Wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants along with an array of groceries finished it off.

"You should close your mouth Sakura-_chan_. You look like a frog." He said as he walked past her and unlocked the door stepping inside. "I can't believe that woman chose someone like _you_ to be my apprentice, but I'll have fun taking the time breaking you."

* * *

_Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story Shackleless Bonds. Yeah some of you might be thinking, what's your problem writing this, when you can't barely update your others? And what's up with the plot? I actually have thought of this when I had made my story Nakurshita Kotoba and that was a while ago…Also I thought this would be more interesting and um I really don't know. :) Also no there won't be any romance between the two...unless you wanted there to be. Who knows?_

_Updates will be made as fast as I can get them done, since it'll take me awhile to type, come up with ideas and yeah you know the usual, since I wanna make these chapters longer than I usually do._

_Feedback would be immensely appreciated guys :)_

_~Sakura-sama_


	2. Inner Strengths

_Thank you for those who were kind enough to review. You don't know how happy that makes me :)_

_Also for not mentioning the Disclaimer in the last chapter, I'll happily say it now so intimidating men wearing menacing black, crisp tailored suits called Lawyers won't knock on my door. I personally don't own Naruto, but if I did? I don't think you want to know…_

_-_

_Chapter two: Inner Strengths _

_-_

Sakura could only gape at the man as the words left his mouth. _B-Break me?! _Staggering in after his form, she nearly tripped as she stepped into the darkened house.

"You know Tsunade-shishou?" The kunoichi asked wearily after she caught herself, now blushing out of embarrassment, hoping he didn't see her. Turning on the lights and walking into the fairly sized kitchen completely ignoring her, Takahashi took out a kettle which was later filled with water and set on the stove he turned around and smirked at her.

"Ah. I met the old hag once during a mission in Tea Country. She was after Orochimaru when he had defected from Akastuki." Flushing with anger Sakura stiffly stomped up to the man and spat out,

"Don't talk about Hokage-sama like that, or I'll kill you." _Kick his ass! _She could only hope that empty threat would knock him down a couple of notches as she glared icily at his crystal orbs. An amused look flashed across his eyes as he looked down on at the pathetic girl who had rudely and blatantly threatened him.

_Maybe I'll mess with her for awhile. _Subtly moving forward, he had pressed both their bodies against the counter. Grabbing a lock of her strawberry milk pink hair huskily he whispered in her ear,

"You think you can kill me Sakura-_chan_? You can't even save the Uchiha let alone protect the Kyuubi. You cause them both pain, by just being near them. Could you stop the coup Danzou displaced on your own village? You can't even protect the people closest to you, and you don't deserve to be called Shinobi, let alone the title of Kunoichi. Because you're weak." Shaking visibly memories flashed through the girl as tears stained her heart shaped face.

_It's all my fault…_Sinking to the floor gasping for breath as mangled sobs racked through her tiny body, Takahashi just looked at her, before tending to the whistling tea kettle. Pouring a cup of Jade tea he just left her there, now dealing with the task of preparing dinner for the two of them.

-

Sitting there on the ice cold floor Sakura could smell something…burning? but was too incoherent and lost in thought to notice anything else as her emerald orbs glazed over as they stared into nothingness.

-

"_Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan wait up!" A 14 year old Naruto yelled as he chased after his best friend. They had just come back from tracking down the elder Uchiha and surprisingly the blonde had offered to pay for ramen if only the two of them could go. Inwardly groaning Sakura turned to see him come to a stop before her as he bent down putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. _

_"Geez you're such an idiot! You didn't have to run like that. What did you want?" Laughing Naruto wrapped his arm casually around the girl almost making her fall face first into the muddied street. It was getting dark when they had left the shop, and Sakura insisted she go home by herself, pretending it was the night that Sasuke had left and she could stop him. Foolish. _

_"N-Naruto wh-what the heck are you d-doing?!" She screamed as she punched him in the head. _

_"I wanted to ask you something Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered with a serious look on his face. His sun flowered hair covered his deep cerulean eyes as he found the ground so interesting all of a sudden. _

_"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked gritting her teeth together in irritation. Just spit it out already! "Ano…I promised I'd bring back Teme to Konoha, ne? Do you still love him?" _

_Taken aback by the sudden question Sakura replied, "Of course I still love him! He means the whole world to me Naruto, you know that and it's never going to change." _

_"Ah, sorry sorry I must've forgot Sakura-chan! It's late so I'll walk you home." The fox chirped as he made a beeline for her house. _

_"You don't really have to Naruto. We have another mission tomorrow anyways so you need to get some rest." Relaxing almost visibly Naruto quickly muttered a good night to the girl and turning around to get some sleep for the day ahead of them, Sakura missed the tears that trailed down the kit's face. _

_'__Because I wanted to tell you how much I'm in love with you…'_

_-_

_Sitting down at a bench Sakura sulked as she glared at her untouched bento. Maybe Sasuke-kun and I aren't meant to be, I mean he practically hates me now and it's all Naruto's fault…_

_"Oi Sakura did you see Naruto anywhere?" A 12 year old Sasuke asked as he looked around trying to spot the dobe. _

_"N-No I haven't Sasuke-kun, but you don't need to worry about him anyways, I mean he always gets in trouble, he's a loser, everybody hates him, and he has no family. No wonder he has such bad manners, but he's nothing compared to you Sasuke!" Sakura squealed as she stood up. Glaring at her Sasuke only said, _

_"You're annoying." Being so caught up in fantasying over the Uchiha, she still continued to bad mouth the blonde. _

_"I'm glad the both of us have family instead of him, he's just a monster. My mother told me he was the worse person you could possibly hang around with. I mean really? I think it was better that he didn't have parents so that they would never see how he is now." Sneering she missed the fist that was aimed for her face. Embedded into the tree merely inches from her face Saskue's hand started to bleed as he icily glared at the naïve girl before him. _

_"Shut the hell up, you've no idea what you're talking about. I would never see myself with a girl as annoying and ugly as you." With that said the raven straightened back up and left the girl in tears._

_-_

_17 year old Sai just days after Pein's destruction of Konoha, briskly walked into the tent and looking around the room his eyes landed on Sakura, who was leaning over the Hokage. _

_"Sai what are you doing here? Tsunade-sama is still in a coma." Shizune exclaimed as she got up, now walking towards the emotionless boy. _

_"I need to see Sakura-san." Said girl's head piped up as she saw Sai amble towards her. _

_"Sakura, Naruto went with Yamato and Kakashi to find the Raikage so he could stop Sasuke's execution." _

_He's still trying to protect me…_

_"And he told you not to tell me." Sakura whispered as she met his gaze levelly. "What the hell did he do something that foolish for?!" Shizune demanded as she was ready to throttle him. _

_"Kakashi has faith in Naruto so he wanted to give him a chance. I only came here to replace Sasuke so I don't know what's going on and I don't understand people, either. I'm not sure if he made you any promises but…Even I can tell that he really loves you! _

_…Sasuke causes Naruto pain…but I think you do too."_

_-_

Somewhere deep in Stone County at a rundown Yakisoba shop, sat a flummoxed Uchiha. Gripping his already chipped cup filled to the brim with green tea, Sasuke stared at his barely even touched plate of noodles. The steam and warmth had long gone, but emotionless as always he only sat there thinking of the day that he had lost his right hand.

It hanging limply over his Akastuki cloak had turned a sickening black color in contrast to his pale skin. Over the past year the raven's short cropped hair grew, as his once framing bangs now willow across his aristocratic face. Underneath the cloak he wore a short sleeved black vest with fish nests hugging his toned chest.

Black mesh pants finished off with his Kusanagi he looked darker, gloomier than he once had before he killed his aniki. Looking more and more like Itachi, obsidian eyes bled crimson for the briefest of moments, before he was abruptly cut short of his musings.

"This is the newest bingo book? I'd tap that." Then a very painful thud was heard after the unnecessary comment was made.

"Suigetsu!"

"Heh, you're just jealous that she's hotter than you. Waaaaay hotter Karin-_san_."

"Shut up! That pink hair is ugly and she is so not hotter than me. Right Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked in a sickening sugary sweet voice missing the look Sasuke was giving her as she punched Suigetsu in the head once more for insulting her. Making a warning sound at the back of his throat, the two stopped before glancing at the book then back up at the raven.

Not seeing what to do, Jugo just sat there before quietly sighing as he reached over to take the book out of Karin's hands and handing it to Sasuke, before staring out the window once more. Opening the book to the first page, eyes flashed dangerously. A-Ranked an old picture of Sakura that must've been used since they haven't found her whereabouts yet, the book caught fire. Not even glancing at the remains, Sasuke stood abruptly and briskly walked out of the restaurant with the rest of team taka hot on his heels.

"Where the hell are we going this time Sasuke?"

"To find her."

-

"Get up. You've been sitting there for over an hour." Takahashi sighed as he pulled the limp girl and sat her in a slipshod chair. Tears were still streaming down her face and groaning in mere frustration the man, just sat down at his own seat and ate; no more like inhaled his food. Picking up a thread of Champon, he flung it at her and without flinching Sakura let it hit her in the face.

Now staring down at her bowl, her sea foam orbs misted over as she looked at it. Ramen in Naruto's favorite food… Getting more and more depressed by the second Sakura wished she could crawl into a hole and never come out. _Is that the best you could come up with? A hole? Are we like badgers now? I must've missed the memo_. Her inner sneered.

"Oi, how long are you gonna sulk over there?" Ignoring him Sakura sank further into her seat.

"You know if you just train, you can protect them. For this next year you will cut all your ties to Konoha. Uzumaki and Uchiha may be your weakness, but they are also your strength, remember that Haruno."

_Yeah listen to him! Stop wallowing in self pity and do something for once! But you can stay like this if you want to, I really don't care, but you are proving not only to them but yourself that you're weak._ _No…I'll never go back to that!_

"I'll…I'll do it." Sakura retorted hotly as she picked up her chopsticks and stuffed her face. Smirking Takahashi merely shrugged and continued to eat. "We start tomorrow. Be up by four and no breakfast or soldier pills." He explained between bites. Slowly down Sakura momentarily looked at him before snorting very unlady like and began gulping down her noodles.

-

"Hokage-sama we lost Hanataro during the chase. What are your orders?" A masked Root asked, head bowed waiting for instruction.

"Leave her and find the whereabouts of Uchiha Madara." Danzou demanded as he rubbed his clothed eye. "Is your sharingan bothering you already? Maybe you should rest first, before you go to the meeting." A random masked shinobi suggested meekly.

"Silence and do as you're told!"

"H-Hai!" Using a rapid array of hand seals the man disappeared leaving a swirl of leaves in his place. Sighing Danzou grabbed his robe and sat at a bare desk, deep underground away from the ruble that was once Konoha as he sipped steaming tea from a chipped cup. _This is becoming more of a problem than I thought. I need Tsunade's apprentice before the Uchiha gets to her. Just one more week until the meeting in the land of Iron._ The hokage thought as he subconsiously rubbed his eye.

-

_Ugh, why the hell did he have us wake up and four in the damn morning? And no breakfast too! I swear he's way worse than Kakashi_. Her inner muttered as Sakura woke up.

It was hell trying to get to sleep last night, but every time she fell asleep, she'd have nightmares about either Sasuke or Naruto, sometimes both. _Those dreams were so weird! If you were going to dream of the both of them it should've been a Yaoi or som-_ Sakura pushed her inner into the back of her mind before she gave her mental images, that would probably give her a nosebleed. I'm not a pervert!

"Sakura you don't have to take a shower, you're gonna stink anyways so what's the point?" Takahashi sneered as he pounded on her door._ Like hell I'll step out of this room before I take a shower!_ She fumed as she stormed into the connected bath and started the water. Scalding hot the steam fogged the small room as she stepped into the shower. Tense muscles relaxed as she began to wash her hair with her strong scented peach shampoo. Standing outside the room the shinobi inwardly laughed at what he was about to do. A rapid movement of hands a clone was inches away from the owner. The only problem is…he looked like Sasuke. Nodding the clone stealthy slipped into the room. Running to the water heater Takahashi turned the hot water off and closed his eyes and waited.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

A shrill scream came from the bathroom along with a small tremor that followed. Heavy footsteps could be heard throughout the house as a drenched, enraged, and deeply blushing Sakura wrapped in a towel stood in front of him with a chakra enhanced fist.

"Why the hell was Sasuke in my shower?" She growled darkly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sakura-chan, but be outside in five minutes." F-Five minutes?! Muttering a colorful vocabulary at him, she dashed out of the room to get ready.

-

Panting Sakura stood before Satan. He looked well rested, content, and cocky. She looked…half dead, pissed, and her hair was frizzy. "You look upset." He mocked looking at her person.

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed at him. "It's your fault in the first place baka!"

"Well I don't really care. Now are you willing to cut all ties for the year you're here?" Nodding Sakura grabbed her head band and to show she was willing, she took a kunai from her pouch and slashed a deep line through the leaf.

"Alright. Now come at me with all you got."

_A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I hope this chapter resolved some of the confusion. Yeah I know it was boring, but I had no other choice. I wanted to show a bit of Takahashi's personality and you can say...that this was a filler arc? :) The next chapter will be the time skip; because I know you guys don't want to go through a whole year of Sakura's training. _

**So why did you write this story?**

I don't know really, I thought it'd be pretty cool

**Why the plot???**

Yet again I thought it might be more interesting and cool when Sakura kicks Sasuke's ass!

**Are you a Sasuke fan or a Itachi fan?**

Are you serious? Itachi allllll the way

**Oh my gosh. This chapter was…terrible.**

Didn't I already explain this?! The next one will be longer and better. You can just say this was a Filler Arc :)

**OMG what happened to Naruto?! Where's Naruto? Is Naruto ok-**

…Who knows?

**Is the Akatsuki going to be in this?**

Well Sasuke's part of the Akastuki, so techinally they already are…

**The relationship is pretty slow too…**

Dude I swear if you bring that up one more time I'll freak

**Okay last Q, are you gonna make Sasuke a real asshole?**

Hell yeah I am, but I'm not sure what's going to happen later on. I tend to write as I go, sooooo

_Like a can of food can saves someone's life, a review makes an author smile. Don't let a hungry author starve today :) _

_Sakura-sama_


	3. Author's Notice

It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait guys, but a brand new chapter will be out next week for all of my stories. Thank you to those who still stuck with me throughout this. I really appreciate it.

Also add me on Facebook if you have one/want to. Just go to my profile for the link :)


End file.
